This invention relates generally to fluid distribution and more particularly to a fluid distribution system for dispensing a fluid onto the cut portions of a plant during the pruning process.
One of the problems associated with nursery operations that grow plants which need periodic pruning is that plant diseases are frequently transmitted through the pruning operation. Many times, the plant diseases are transmitted from plant to plant before it is apparent that one of the plants is diseased. Another problem encountered when cuttings are to be propagated is that the cutting needs to be scored separately from the original cut. Also, it is frequently desirable to apply growth stimulants or growth inhibitors or herbicides to plants.
Various techniques have been used in the past in an attempt to sterilize the pruning implement being used between cuts and/or apply sterilizing solutions to the pruning cut made on each plant. One technique is to simply carry a container in which the pruning implement is dunked after each cut is made. Another technique used with pneumatic pruning shears is to spray a sterilizing solution onto the pruning blades and plant after the cut is made. One of the problems with dunking the pruning implement after each cut is that it is cumbersome to use and tiring on the operator. One of the problems with the spraying device is that it is difficult to always ensure adequate coverage of both the blades and the plant being pruned since the remaining side of the cut on the plant may dramatically shift after the pruning cut is made. Also it is difficult to obtain a sufficiently uniform spray pattern to ensure complete coverage within the spray itself. Sprays from the spray device are difficult to control and may result in overspray getting onto some portions of the cutting implement and plant that might damage same. Thus, prior art has not been able to adequate solve the problem sterilizing the cutting implement.
The prior art has not been able to provide locally specific applications of a liquid to a plant. As a result, a separate scoring cut was made on the propagation stem and then dipped in the growth promoter. Locally specific applications of growth inhibiting herbicide were made with brushes. Both of these techniques are time consuming and difficult to carry out.